Kiss and Tell
by t0mgrlr1ku
Summary: He's under my skin, he's in my head. I know it's wrong. I know I'll regret it later. I know he's worth it. I know I love him. I know I've stepped into a badly dealt game. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Rinslet prespective, RinsXTrai!
1. Envoking Fellings

It's hard to say what that man's thinking. Of course it would be. He use to be in the famous organization – Chronoes. He may have lightened up since then, but I can tell that there's always something – a darkness – deep in him. It's something that drives him. Honestly? I think it's about that girl he – according to him they we're just friends, but I have reasons to believe otherwise – was once with, Saya. It's always about her. Why can't he see...That she's dead. But I'm right here, in front of him.

"Train, where on earth are we going?" I asked slightly annoyed he brought me on his adventure game. I was in one of my most beautiful – and expensive – dresses. Baby blue silk fabric that clung to my body – complementing my deadly curves. The shoulders we're about two inches thick and the cut down to the middle ran all the way down to my belly button. Yup, I was looking good – in ANY mans eyes. Even Trains.

"I could be dancing and getting men to buy me drinks, not down here in the sewers," I groaned.

"Aw, come on Rinslet, keep us company". Train spoke for Eve, Woodney and River – a sweeper with a bad sense of directions.

My glare softened into a smile. That was one of the most amazing things I found in him – well one of them – he said what he really wanted. If he didn't want me to be here with him then he would have said so.

"Fine," I sighed "so what exactly are we looking for?"

Little Eve handed me a picture "Flora".

I examined it carefully. It was a old women – a rich one at that – with a long beak nose holding a rather large lizard. Or that's what it seemed to look like. I remember when they bumped into me Train had impersonated the madam saying something about a lizard – but why would it cause such a ruckus. It looked more like a -

Down the dark tunnel was a blood-curtailing roar. It shook the whole damn place ! There was no way it was a lizard.

"Train! This isn't a -"

He silenced my voice, by holding up his arm. I gulped. I was facing his back, but I could see the frustrated look on his face. That's because I knew Train. He's the one that saves me, helps me, treats me, flatters me, complements me. He's the one I -

"No," I shook my head and the others gave me a strange look.

I couldn't think of Train like that. It just wasn't right. Besides, I'm sick of being hurt by men, one was enough and it drove me to be like this – a thief. I don't know how I would be able to handle myself if he rejected me. So I couldn't say that. I couldn't say I loved him. It was to dangerous.

"Come on, lets keep heading down the direction where that noise came from," Train finally said and turned to face us. His eyes we're directly on me, in those beautiful gold eyes I could almost see him begging me to come. To bad he doesn't know who he's dealing with.

I shook my head and put on my best shocked/scared face "are you crazy! It's bad enough you brought me here in the first place, there's no way I'm going after that thing !" I would have clicked my heels to prove a point, but I was standing in ankel deep water. Gross.

He didn't look hurt, he understood and his eyes scanned to the next person – River.

"N-No way man I'm not -"

"I thought you we're going to protect me?" I repeated his earlier words right after we had run into him.

A defeated sigh is all it took and they we're on their way down that dark tunnel.

I crossed my arms and sighed. Woodney – who was carrying Eve on his shoulders was going on about something, but I didn't have the patience to listen to it. My mind was on other things. _Stupid Train _I grumbled to myself. I imagined him looking at me with his light eyes, just peering into me. The way they begged I almost fell to my knees. Maybe other girls would have fallen under his spell – the one I'm more then positive he knew about – like Kyoko and even Eve. But not this girl. His mind was almost to easy to read, I looked absolutely amazing so any guy would want a piece. That concept applied to Train Heartnet as well.

Almost a second later, there they we're running like crazy men. The whole place shook again and loud, deadly footsteps were on their tails. I was right. This was NO lizard.

I wasn't a fool, I quickly tugged on Woodneys are, my eyes wide and straight ahead.

"Run," I whispered but he didn't have much brain power to comprehend which way. Instead of running away, he ran towards Train.

"Brother!"

"Run!" Train yelled after he ran past Woodney. No way was I going to get caught in this mess, I ran and almost tripped. Damn, running in heels and submerged in water wasn't good. But I wasn't going to be a damsel in distress, I lifted the skirt of that beautiful dress and moved my legs as fast as I could. I wasn't as fast as Train, but I was faster then River. It felt like we had been running for hours, my lungs ached and I felt myself slowing down. Then Trains hand wrapped around my wrist and he was pulling me to keep going.

"Come on, you can't stop now Rins".

He was right, I couldn't stop. We ran together his hand touching my sensitive, burning skin. Then he stopped at a latter and lifted me up I grabbed onto it and scurried up knowing everyone else was on it too.

On my way up I must have hit my head, because I saw Sven peering down at me. I couldn't stop I reminded myself and pushed past him. But just then the strap to my heel got stuck on the latter. I dropped to the ground and frantically looked at my shoe. Then I saw Train, Eve and River jump out of the hole. And then Woodneys dumbstruck en face appeared and the ground below me exploded.

I don't know if I had fallen, or maybe just been ripped apart but I felt horrible. I felt that sticky liquid oozing out of my body. It was true what people had said, if you bleed enough you can eventually smell it. My body ached and it felt like every limb was just barely hanging on. Especially my leg – the one that was stuck. If I was in the right of mind I would have thought it had gotten pulled right out of the socket. My head pounded and I thought for sure my whole skull was going to bust open. I tried opening my eyes and black dots blurred my vision. My name was being said over and over in a sweet, velvety, husky voice that could only belong to one person. Train.

After that my vision was blinded by a white light and then just like that it went black. It didn't take a genius to know, I had passed out.

**Authors Statement:**

I've always really like Rinslet and Train as a couple. They almost are made for eachother. So anyways, this is the first chapter to the series, I think this will be just a short - 5 chapter story.

I know the title for this story is totally crappy, but I was having a hard time with the summery and I thought "Screw it".

Yes I am changing ALOT of the wording and events in the anime, but I'm trying to make it realistic with a spin. If it REALLY bothers you then all I can say is stop reading it then. It's as simple as that.

The storyline to this story just came to me and i thought crap I'm going to forget it. So I'm working on 2 stories at once - and with ADD that is NOT a good thing. So I'm going to try not to get the plots confused and try to upload the right ones to the right story.

This story is just going to go through - from Rinslet's prespective - her conflicting feelings for Train and all her missions and stuff. It's mostly centered around Train and her so it'll focus more on that then anything else.

I totally forgot that ladys name, the owner of Flora so if I happen to watch it this week I'll definatly fix that - or maybe not I dunno.

So I hope you enjoy the new series and keep those reveiws and comments coming !

Thanks!

**Cassie.**


	2. Pivot

I have never in my life felt like such crap. A few days had passed since the accident with Flora and I had woken up in the hospital. To my surprise it was nothing serious. The doctor had told me that I should just relax, because I took a pretty bad bang on my head and that earned it 15 stitches. Not to mention all my joints were all messed up. Basically I was just sore, and my muscles had taken a lot of damage. As for my leg it got a pretty bad sprain – nothing to serious.

I had Sven tell me what happened, and by the sounds of it my dress didn't make it out as good as I did.

"Your strappy shoe got caught on the step of the ladder, and when Flora broke through the ground you went flying and ended up landing back in the sewer," he sighed and leaned back in his chair tugging at his hat. "Gave us all a scare, there was so much blood we weren't sure where it all was coming from". I could tell he was having a hard time relaying the event back to me.

"How did my dress come out?" I lightened up the mood.

"You get thrown around in the air like a rag doll, and cut open your head loosing loads of blood and it's your dress your worried about?" I could tell it worked, he was fighting a smile.

"An expensive, beautiful dress for your information. I'll probably never find another one like it". I groaned and he chuckled.

"Sven," both our heads turned to the doorway where Trains voice came from. He stood casually with his hands by his sides in his normal outfit – with the donuts on his navy blue vest – his face relaxed and calm. But I could read beyond that well composed exterior. He was grief-stricken.

Sven and Train had been together for a long time, so they had a natural bond. Sven got up and gave me a quick nod and smile before leaving out the door, walking past Train. A few moments passed and he closed the door and walked over to me, sitting on the bed instead of the chair.

"Train it's not -"

"I'm sorry Rins. I shouldn't have asked you to come," he was looking at me. His eyes intense.

I felt a little offended. Was he saying that I was some weak girl who couldn't handle being roughed up a little? All it was, was a little bad luck on my behalf. I was sure as hell I wasn't weak.

"What are you trying to say? I'm a weak girl who can't handle this kind of stuff?-"

"No, Rins I'm -"

"No, this is part of the job description," I pointed to my head and he flinched "there's no regrets when your out there doing what you want to". I crossed my arms and hardened my stare on his.

Train had a mix of expressions showing on his face. He was mad, and upset and surprised at my outburst. But they we're all mostly drowned out by the more powerful emotion. Concern. He was worried about me and honestly had taken my own stupid fall down on himself. I could see him beating himself up over it, sitting over my bed with those worried eyes.

I softened my expression and reached out taking his hand in my own. It was a bold move of me sure but it was something he was use to. We twined our fingers together and I pulled him into me and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms go around my waist and we stayed like that for a while. I know that it looked like a very intimate hug, but it wasn't. It was an exchange between the two of us, an exchange saying that everything was going to be okay. The message was practically radiating off his body, his warm, strong body that I was wrapped in. He had a sweet-smelling cologne on but it wasn't something over the top.

We broke apart from each other, and his lips brushed the side of my cheek. I flushed. I thought my move was bold but his beat mine, and to top it off it was something you wouldn't expect – especially from Train Heartnet.

When sat in front of each other, just staring and smiling at one another until Eve came in through the doors.

"Train!" She screamed and then looked around. When she found out it was just the two of us she looked scared.

"Princess?"

Eves eyes scanned around the room and then they stopped behind us widening. It took me about half a second to realize I had to move, and I did. Train moved faster, grabbing me and pulling me to the side when a piece of the wall flew onto the bed. Train covered his body over me and I covered my head keeping my eyes shut. I felt wind whipping at us and snapped my eyes open. The whole wall had been blown out !

I glanced around and looked up, Train was already on his feet, Haidas in his hands, eyes fierce. I pushed myself up and then dizzily fell back down. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to move.

"Train!" Sven came bursting through the door with his suitcase. He halted and glared at Shiki the one obviously in charge of this.

Sven knew what the Apostle of the Stars were up to. They wanted Train – the Black Cat – to be part of their sick team and 'purify' this world. He knew if Train fought them he would just be giving them what they wanted. Proof that he was good enough to join. I knew this because Sven had admitted his dark fears to me one night.

Quickly he stepped in front of Train and me, holding his suitcase up.

"Get her out of here".

"No, Sven -"

"Train, do it!" Even yelled. Train was hesitant, but he quickly put Haidas back and turned to me lifting me up with ease. Then he quickly fled running through the streets. I watched as the world flew past me and then I blacked out again.

I woke up in a small room – a hotel room – and sat up. My body swayed when I got up and my hands flew to my head. I could barely keep my body up. Then a pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders and laid me back down.

"Woo there girl. You should stay lying down," Train said sweetly with a smile.

I groaned and fell back on the pillow, instantly falling back asleep.

I knew I was pretty beaten up, I mean I could hardly keep my self awake. A few weeks of rehab did the trick though. Honestly my body was pretty sluggish when I was finally able to get our of bed and start moving around again. But I was in some pretty rough shape. Having a head injury was nothing to laugh at. It screwed with everything you did everyday. Getting up was just scratching the surface, now I had to teach my body how do everything all over again. About a month later I was finally able to walk and talk and do everything I was once able to do perfectly normally again. My head and leg had healed – a pretty fast recovery if you asked me.

We had moved around a lot with them getting different sweeping jobs everywhere so I had no clue where we were, but I knew there had to be a nice little place with guys and drinks. I looked through the wardrobe Eve bought me. There was a few dresses, some skirts, shorts and jeans and a few shirts. Nothing that you could go out and expect second looks with so I'd have to improvise. I took out the pair of white shorts – that went to about my knees – and took the scissors cutting them up to about mid-thigh. Then I grabbed one of the tanks and cut the bottom of it. Sure I looked like a shredded mess but I was a hot shredded mess.

I made my way to the door and looked at the shoes I had. A pair of pointed-toe heels that were black and shiny. Well if I did get any second looks in this, I would have to be sure and make the sucker by me a nice outfit. A nice expensive outfit.

"Going out?" his voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned and seen him dressed in a loose fitting white night shirt. His hair was a total mess and his dark slacks clung to his legs.

"I can't stay with you guys forever. I need to get on with my job, and trust me I've had far to long of a break".

He rubbed his eyes and put a hand on his hip "your not a burden you know, we like having you with us".

"I like being with you guys too, but I do have a job to get too".

"Is that where your going?"

He looked so hurt. His eyes begged me to stay with him, just like in that tunnel more then a month ago.

"You don't expect me to go around looking like this right? I need to get back on business"

Train shrugged "I think you look good in anything you wear".

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him. Then I pulled him into a hug again, pressing my body as closely to his as possibly. If he did want me he'd come for me.

I pulled away and his hand went to my face, cupping it in his. We were apart but we we're only a few inches apart. His breath pooled over my face, making me dizzy. Then he tilted his head and leaned down. I knew this move all to well, but with him I felt like I was having my first kiss all over again. Our lips touched lightly and then they met again and again, growing more hungry.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me, his hands slid down and wrapped around my hips. Our kisses grew deeper, the power practically rolling off our bodies. We pulled away from each other, our foreheads resting on one another, and our breaths coming to us in pants.

"Rins," he moaned, and pulled me closer.

_You can't be with him!_

That voice snapped my body like a rubber band. I jumped back and and gasped, my hand flying to my mouth.

What just happened?

**Authors note:**

This chapter was more of a time consumed chapter. I mean I didn't want to write about her suffering for months and stuff so I kept it short.

I actually wanted to have her leg busted up a bit more, but then I reminded myself about the timeline I have and what I need to be done and stuff. So I thought about what would happen if I was really in that situation and the first thing that came to my mind is a head injury. So be it, I said. Haha.

So keep an eye out for next weeks chapter.

Take care, Cassie.


	3. State: Weak

I stood in that doorway, my mouth covered by my hands, my eyes wide open. Train had once had the exact look on my face, but it finally softened before it hardened. His eyes we're a hard – glass like – gold that just peered at me, begging for answers. His soft lips we're pressed into a hard line.

"Rins?" he took a step forward and I frantically shook my head taking a step back.

He stared at me for a long time before pushing a hand through his bronze hair and turning around with a frustrated groan. I took my hand off my mouth, feeling my face smooth over.

"Train I'm -"

"Just leave Rinslet," his usually husky voice was small and quite. Stupidly I nodded even though he couldn't see it, and turned away opening that door – the door that would come between me and Train forever. Before I closed it, I took one last glance back. Train had his eyes on the door, and ours meet briefly. In that quick second I breathed in – taking in Trains essence, his entire being if you will – and just as quickly I breathed it all out, turned my head and shut the door...

A few weeks had passed since the accident and I was back on my game. Instead of sporting tear wears I was dressed in a red tank that glided along my curves and a short black shirt. I had a small beaded belt around my hip that hung loosely and a red jeweled pendant around my neck.

I had been traveling a lot since Scone – which I found was the town we were in – mostly to keep getting jobs. And to stay away from them for a while.

"Alana, shall we?" Brooke asked offering me his arm. We were in his grand estate currently – he was hosting a party. He was the target of my job. Mr. Brooke had over 1 million in solid cash just stashed some where in this house. Hopefully I would be finding out where. I laced my arm though his and flipped back my gold hair – my wig when dealing with jobs. My heels clicked through the quite hallways and stairs. We headed to a room at the end of a grand hall well furnished and decorated. The walls were just pictures, but they seemed to tell a story. One after the other the scene changed.

First I saw a rose, a red beautiful rose that bore it's thrones – letting no one in. Then a young boy appears – smiling happily at the sight of the beauty. He reaches down and try's to pick it up – jumping back and realizing that it is no without weapons. The next few scenes were just of the rose and how it slowly started to loose it's thrones. Then the boy came back one day – now older and much wiser. Instead of picking up the now unprotected rose he sat down beside it – took out a note pad and began to draw a flawless picture of it. An exact replica.

Honestly, it hadn't made any sense to me. I know the whole – a picture tells a thousand words but I didn't see it here. Probably because the protagonist was a rose.

"I would like you too see something, Alana dear".

"Sure," I chirped and he went to a door that was well secured. All the other doors on this floor swing out but this one swings in. I could tell from the way the door was in the wall and the hinges. Brooke extracted a card and swiped it through the door unlocked and then pushed open. There was a small box-like room before we came to another door. This one was a steel door that swung out. He walked over and punched in a long number. Nothing like double security to get your veins pumping.

Once again the door unlocked and he pulled it open. The room looked like any other room in a rich home. Well furnished and really big. There was something different with this room though. It looked like a house in a house. The room we were standing in had a large TV. In the corner and leather sofas. Then there was a small hallway that split going each way. I'm guessing one lead to a room and the other to the bathroom. He lead me in, the door closed reassuringly behind us. I stepped into the room and nausea hit me hard in the gut. I felt myself stumble slightly my body being held up by his arm. My head started to pound painfully.

At first I thought that we had started to spin, and I was going to tell him to stop, but it was the other way around. The room was spinning. I felt my knees give out and my body slumped over, now all of me being held up by him. My vision began going blurry and my hearing picked up an echo of words before I finally passed out.

"Sleep tight, my fair thief".

As of now I hated being asleep. I hated being weak and sleeping was the most basic form of showing it. I've learned that the past month or so, being in bed constantly.

Dreaming, I was in a field with so many different flowers with vibrant colors, but they we're all the same. Tulips. I walked through the field when something sharp hit my leg, I looked down and there was the most diverse flower in the meadow. A rose. My leg must have brushed up against the thrones. I felt my face slip into that stupid stunned look I had when my focus fell on something else. A boy. Well a man – but I knew from the picture story he was the boy.

I watched him as he skillfully sketched the flower, each line showing professional precision. As I watched him his image started to slowly change into Trains. The short blond hair the boy had grew and the color bleed into it. Train looked up, his gold eyes staring at me.

"Your the same," he said in his beautiful, velvety voice.

"You and the rose," he nodded his head to the red beauty. I gave him my 'what the hell are you talking about' look and he started to continue.

"Both of you make sure your protected. Always blocking out people who want to come close. Your thrones may pierce and hurt, but their your protection," he said, carefully touching the petals of the flower.

"Your also beautiful, the most elegant of all," he gestured around the tulip filled meadow.

"And," he pushed himself up and walked over to me, taking my hands in his. I shook my head.

"Please do-".

"That's why I love you. I want to protect you Rinslet".

"No".

And just like that, that world shattered. Breaking like glass and then falling, piercing everything in it's path. My being and his being – shattered. His love and my love – shattered. Everything – shattered.

My eyes snapped themselves open, and I took a big gasp of air. I looked around and shot myself out of the grand bed. Then memories of what happened flooded my mind.

"Shit," I cussed jumping out of the bed and storming into the main room. The steel door was there with a single number code lock like on the other side. There was a small window in the room and I stormed over to it. I banged on it with my fists for a while – until they began to painful throb. This wasn't glass per say, it was more like that fake plastic glass. I pulled over the couch, stood up on it and began kicking it.

"Bastards! Let me out!"

I don't know how long I was kicking that damn window, but my feet stung and I collapsed into the couch. I was breathing heavily and finally stood up and walked around the room. In the other corner, opposite from the T.V. There was a phone – a note on top.

"Make any call out you wish – 1 call for 30 seconds is all you get"

"Bastard". I tried to think back – how could I have been caught? Damn it all.

I picked up the phone and began to go through the numbers in my head. There was only one number that stuck to me. Trains.

Absentmindedly I dialed it and the ring tone came on.

"Hello?"

"Train?" I whispered.

"Rinslet? Where are you? Why didn't you call from your phone?"

"Train," I whimpered. I didn't realize the full force of danger I was in until now. They had me locked in here and they had me weak and at a disadvantage. I might never be able to see the ones I love again. I might never be able to see Train again. And that thought scared me the most.

"Rins? Whats wrong? Where are you?" He sounded frantic.

"Train," I said again, my voice breaking – the tears began to sting at my eyes.

"Rins! Whats wrong? Where -" The dial tone came on before dieing. My time was up.

I fell to the floor, tears falling from my eyes. I know I should be thinking of getting out, I know I just wasted my call. But I couldn't help it.

I heard the door click and I glanced up wiping my eyes. That man from last night was there, walking towards me.

"Whats wrong Rinslet?"

"Stay the fuck away from me," I spat through my sobs.

"Now now, don't be mean", he reached down and grabbed my hair, pulling my to my feet. I let out a yelp and stood to his will. He pulled it higher then himself, my head craned up to look at him in the eye. It felt like my hair might be ripped right from my head.

"You listen to me. No one tries to make a fool out of me and gets away with it. No one," his mouth was at my ears, his voice was low and dangerous. I knew what he was talking about. It was me. I tried to steal his money, and that – to him – must have been making him look like a fool.

He took my hair and yanked it towards the wall, bashing my head into it and letting me fall to the ground. I saw his feet and tried to scramble up, but his foot was on my head faster, now pressing my face to the ground.

"Lets hope you learn some manners," I felt one final pain surge through my body, the pain of his shoe contacting with my head. Then I had passed out again.

**Authors Statment:**

Okay, honestly this wasn't even going to be part of the story this chapter. I was still debating if I should or shouldn't have it. At first it was just suppose to go through her past with the other man - whoops - but then I thought that the events were kinda too anime followed if you will.

So I thought I'd make up a story line - still following the plot.

Well with that I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please reveiw and comment. Thanks !

**Cassie.**


	4. Promise

It was starting to get hard to tell what day was what. Between the beatings and then the knock outs I've been pretty much in hell. First class ticket. If I had to guess I'd say that it's been about a week – maybe more.

Everyday in that room was horror. Looking at myself in the mirror made me sick. I was such a disgrace. No one would remember me as Rinslet Walker – the great theif. They would rememer how lamely I died – on a job.

My face had little to no bruises – a small cut on my cheek and my lips cracked. But my neck and along the back of my head was swollen and colored in a blotchy purple. Along my arms ran the same colors, my stomach, my thighs – everywhere.

I don't know how many days I tried kicking and throwing things at that window. There was nothing in the room to use as a weapon – everything was safe. The thought had clicked in my head a while ago – but my body has been to weak to do anything about it. I had to get out of here. I actually realized this the second that damned door clicked shut.

I was lying on the bed, face up staring at the ceiling shifting through my options. If I did break the window I don't think that would do me any good. We weren't that high up but it would definatly break a bone or two – and if I had to run that would be a waste. The house was located on the outskirts of town – there were other houses near it but still to far to get to by foot.

Then there was the obvious option. Figure out what the code is and maybe kick some ass. If I was in my right state of mind and could move properly then I might be able to take them. Right now I was weak, sore, confused – totally defeated.

Getting use to the noise of that damn door, I snapped my body out of the bed and readying myself for the next moments of abuse before I pass out and do it all again tommorrow. Yeah – after living a life of having fun and making money to this it's a total down grade.

Expecting a man to come through - instead a small petite woman stepped into the room. She was smaller then me, no hips or chest, her face was pretty and her black hair contrasted her deep blue eyes.I nearly fell over. This might be the day that they thought I 'learnt my lesson'. I let out a long sigh and my mouth turned upwards into a smile – something that I havn't done in a while. Everything in my body relaxed.

Then I heard the click of a pistol loading. I tried to act fast – jumping out of the way and behind her, attempting to restrain her arms but she moved quicker. A swift kick under my legs all it took for me to fall to the ground – the pistol barrel pointed at my head.

"Shoot the damn thing already," I growled after about 5 minutes of silence. At first I was scared – I mean I didn't want to die. Then I got fustrated, now I'm mad. No one makes a fool out of me.

"Why are you in such a hurry to die?"

"I'm not going to die a fool. Either shoot it when I'm ready for it or don't shoot it at -"

The air thundered and then echoed in the small room. The smoke from the barrell rose and I heard the click of the load.

I sucked in a huge amount of air before another was shot and my fear rose. I don't know how many shots there was but they were so close, I felt them whizzing past my skin, my hair. Then to put me out of my misery she smoked me across the back of the head with the gun. I was out like a light.

Instead of the beatings, this girl came in and shot fear into me. Not just with a gun. It was anything really. I was being toyed with. They were messing with my state of mind – and honestly, it was working. I was scared – like a scared little puppy.

Right now it was late in the evening my eyes refusing sleep but finally it hit me. In my dream I was in that field of flowers – Train was there. Train. The man I loved. I wasn't afraid to say it anymore because now I believed it. I found it harder to go through with life without him near me. I wanted to breath him and be with him.

I walked over to him, he was lounging on the soft grass, his hands behind his head. Then one of his gold eyes opened and peered up at me. Both of his eyes were open now and he smiled. I started to think if he had forgotten me. I guess not.

"Rins," he sat up and extended his arm, his hand gently grabbing mine and pulling me to him. I stepped forward and felt his arms wrap around my hips. This felt so real. Like this is what he would do if I saw him in real life. But this was a dream.

"Train," I let my hands tangle in his soft, golden locks.

"Rinslet where are you?"

I froze. That sounded so real. It sounded so genuine. What if he had found a way to dream walk. No way. It was impossible. Just an old fairy tale. Not real.

He was standing now, his hands cupping my face and his head dropped down to my eye level. His perfect exterior was fading – I could see the pain and panic in his eyes.

"Rinslet, where are you?"

I couldn't breath. I felt my whole body tremble. It really was him! Those damned tears started to sting at my eyes before my legs gave out on me, Train caught me and gently kneeled me on the ground his arms around me again.

"Rins, I need to know where you are".

"Brook's" I croaked out, my grip on his shoulder tightning.

"Brooke? At his estate in Gordon?"

Frantically I nodded, the sobs choking my voice. He pulled me away, so he could look at me, his eyes once again intense and serious.

"Rins, I'm going to get you out of there," he gripped my shoulders.

My nodded increased and so did the tears, "Train".

He pushed away some of the fallen locks behind my ear and kissed me. It was wonderful – earthshattering even. Even in my disordered state I responded, my body responded to his. As always.

Then just as quickly he pulled away, his forehead resting on mine.

"I promise Rins," he let go of one of my shoulders and reached into his pocket. Pulling away he held up a small, but beautiful necklace. A rose with a single red ruby placed in the middle. He reached around my neck and locked it into place.

"I promise".

Then I woke up, my eyes snapping open and those echoing words replaying in my head.

I promise.

It was hard to fight back the tears. He remembered me. He was trying to find me and I had tried so hard not to think of him. I tried so hard not to have anything to do with him. I lifted my hand to my forehead and wiped away the sweat. My neck itched but I didn't have the energy to scrath it, it would go away soon enough. The scratchyness increased so I let my hand glide to my neck, my fingers mingling with the cool, soft metal around it.

I shot up out of the bed, my body went cold. It couldn't be. There was no such thing as dream walking. I jumped off the bed and ran to the washroom and gasped. That small chained, rose necklace was around my neck, gently touching my skin. I nearly cried. But I wouldn't. Not anymore.

I didn't want to be saved anymore. I didn't want to be the one always caught in trouble. This was a sign. To take things up with my own hands. I was not going to be useless anymore nor was I going to be played.

Just my luck, after a few hours of training the door clicked open. I positioned myself just behind where it swung, getting ready to toss the towel that the room provided and swing it around to stop the door from clicking shut. The next thing would have to try and avoid the weapon she brought this time – and I hoped to God it wasn't the gun.

The woman started to come into my veiw as the door shut and I jumped out, quickly putting the towel in place and then closing the door with my leg. I spun around and I heard the click – saying that a gun was just loaded. Damnit.

"On the floor," she commanded and I followed, dropping to my knees. I seen her eyes look around and I took that as my opportunity. I rolled around her and kicked the inside of her knee, which dropped her to the floor.

Swiftly I jumped ontop of her, grabbing her hands and pointing the gun upwards away from me. But I was to slow. As I jumped onto her, she already had it in place, and I jumped right into it. All there was to do was pull the trigger.

And thats what happened.

I heard that sickening sound of flesh being torn into, mixed with the loud bang of the gun. Then the unbearable pain in my chest. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see the life drain out of me. The woman kicked me off her, and I fell to the floor unable to move. My body exshausted and weak and in so so much pain.

I crumpled into myself, screaming. My flesh felt hot and throbbed – like the wound had a whole different heartbeat. Then she stood up, I felt her foot step on my shoulder and try and face me up. Her dark blue eyes bore into mine.

"I didn't want it to end like this. But oh well".

And then another shot was fired.

It didn't miss. It wasn't intended to scare me. It was inteded to kill me. I felt it sear through my stomach. I screamed again and tried to hold myself together – trying to stop the bleeding.

"Damnit die already!"

This time – the shot didn't hit me. It wasn't even her gun I think. It sounded more like a hissing cat. Then I heard the bullet drop to the ground. I risked a glance up, and there in that doorway was my knight – dressed in his black, long coat, his gun pointed at the woman. His eyes feirce.

Train looked over at me and I saw the world shatter in his eyes.

"I've come to deliver some bad luck".

**Authors Note:**

This chapter is a bit shorter and a little rushed. I didn't want to exaderate the fact that she was trapped so I kept it as clean and simple as I could.

I love it when Train says "I've come to deliver some bacd luck" it's so sexy !

Hopfully you enjoyed, sorry it's all crappy.

Cassie.


	5. Boarder

I had 2 possible explainations of what was really going on right now. One is that I could be dreaming again – I didn't get shot twice and I had just imagined Train. Or I was in some parallel universe where all this could really be happening...

I truly doubted the second one was right.

My mysterious black cat stood in front of that damn window that refused to break. His long coat – a duster I think there called – gracefully ruffling in the soft breeze coming through. Trains hair was in a dismay around his head, his eyes fierce on the woman standing over me.

Then I heard another roar of a bullet leaving the gun's barrel.

Her gun started lifting up towards him, then another bullet shot the weapon straight out of her hands. I noticed that Train missed all the major organs – his bullets only grazing her skin. My eyes barley caught it, but then Train was in front of her his hands on either side of her head and quickly twisted. That sickening sound echoed in the quiet room.

Almost instantly the pain bubbled within me. A scream ripped through my throat and I caved into myself – seeing myself flood into darkness. Now I didn't see Train hovering over me and picking me up in his arms through my eyes. I seen them from an outsiders eye. As if I was watching myself.

My body was limp in Trains arms and he dashed out that window with lightning speed, and to Sven's car parked a little ways off the road. He put me in the passenger seat and sped to the town – nearly half an hour away but for Train it would be no more then ten minutes.

I closed my eyes shut. I didn't want to watch anymore. I didn't want to watch myself die in that car. Not next to Train.

But closing my eyes was a mistake.

Again I was in that damn field – but this time it wasn't a beautiful sight. The once blue skies circled with dark, twisted clouds – blocking out the sun. Darkness didn't match the field but it hid the most terrifying sight – well most of it. All those bright, pure flowers were stained. Stained in blood.

I felt something jab into my chest and I fell to ground. As my knees hit the soil it busted, and I ripped through the scene. It felt like I was falling in air, until I hit the ice cold, raging waters that stung my skin.

_"There's nothing we can do for her. She's to far gone"._

The water started pulling me down. Pulling me into it's dark depths.

_"No! She has a heartbeat still! Please!"_

My body stung, the cold waters digging deeper then any wound.

_"Sir-"_

_"Your going to help her"._

My lungs were screaming now. I couldn't hold out for much longer. I felt my conscience switching on and off, vaguely.

_"Put that gun away or -"_

_"Your going to save her"._

Then my lungs exploded. My throat felt hot compared to the cold waters. Then I felt the darkness invade my body – squeezing life out of everything. Taking out my lungs with ease – it moved to my heart, wrapping that thick blanket around it – then it squeezed.

The voices stopped. My breathing stopped. My heart stopped.

I knew I must have been dead.

* * *

The world started to slowly become less fuzzy – my heavy eyelids prying themselves open. It was bright and warm – filled with purity and security. This must be heaven. Or something along those lines.

"Rinslet?"

I felt like I was in a daze, until that voice snapped against my skin.

"Trai -"

"Rins!" Warmth wrapped around my body. Like a pure blanket was folded around me and it promised that everything in the world would be right.

"Rinslet you have to wake up now," I heard another voice. It was just as sweet as the first. Sven.

My sight started to come back to me. The scene was painted in front of my eyes almost instantly. White curtains, white walls, relief stricken Sven, happy Eve, the side of Trains head as he still held me tightly in his arms...

Finally the brick fell on my head.

"I'm not dead?"

Both Sven and Eve shook their head in union.

"You healed fast. Your being admitted out of the hospital today," Sven's husky voice patched over the silence.

"What? Today?"

"You've been out of it for about a month. You've only started coming to for about a week".

"How come so fast?"

No one bothered to answer me. And I could probably guess why. I seen Eve flinch the slightest when I asked. She must have went in and repaired any damage with nanotechnology.

Train pulled away and twined our fingers together. His eyes on mine.

"How did you find me?"

My question was answered with more silence, and I felt tiredness sweep through my body. Train wrapped an arm around my back and laid me back down.

"Sleep for now Rins. Everything will be clear soon," his smooth, beautiful voice forced a yawn out of me.

"Keep talking Train. Your voice is nice," I seen him flinch, his eyes went wide and all hazy like. As if he was looking into the past.

Trains exterior quickly changed, and he smiled bringing a hand to my face and stroking my jaw.

"Sleep Rinslet. There's nothing that will hurt you anymore".

My name was said constantly. Like 'Rinslet' and 'Rins'. As I drifted off the boarders of reality I faintly heard one final echo of words from that silky smooth voice.

"I love you".

**Authors Statement:**

This series is almost ending. I enjoy writting from Rinslet's prespective because I'm alot like her. It's alot easier for me to write when I have a connection with the character.

I'm making a new Black cat series that will be a hell lot longer then this one. Keep checking for updates on that.

So back to this story. I wanted to set the omnicent mood. I mean when your dying it's not all happy. Sorry about the short chapter.

Do not worry ! Everything will be cleared up in the next - LAST - chapter coming out next week and stay tuned for my next Black Cat series starring Rinslet!

Heres a preview!:

..::

My head began to pound, my skull feeling like it might explode. I clenched at it, closing my eyes but still not escaping those ghosts – they were in my head.

You should be here with me.

The pounding and ripping increased – as if the words were being drilled directly into my skull against my will.

You should be here with me.

The more the pain rung through me the more I recognized the faces. They were all very faint until I seen one that looked strangely familiar. Then I saw her. Saya. I hadn't known her for that long but she was a good friend. The only Maya vampire I was willing to befriend. Then she had been murdered...

She looked the same as she did before she died. Dark haired. Beautiful. Regal. And like all the rest of the ghost she had the same sad look on her face. The blackness behind her grew bigger and bigger and she pointed to it, back to me, then to the black hole.

Then realization shot through me. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew that had to be the entrance to death – the place I had come back from. This must have been just the boarder.

Saya pointed back at me and then back, and Andrew joined her. He was now just as pale and translucent as she was. They kept pointing to me and back at the patch of darkness. I didn't need to them to speak to understand what they were saying. _You shouldn't have lived. You need to come back with us..._

I started screaming. And screaming..::

So I hope that story becomes a success. Stay tuned and please reveiw!

**-Cassie.**


	6. Moments

Twice my life was in danger now. The first time was my encounter with a pet dinosaur that had escaped from his home and was in the sewers. My head was dealt some major damage that I shouldn't have even lived from. Then I was shot. Twice to be exact. Once through my stomach and once through my heart. I actually did die when I got shot. I was at the boarder, being drug down until I was pulled back into the living. My soul had been on that stranded plane of a twisted reality. I really wasn't suppose to live through the last one. But I did. And only thanks to one person who, even though I pushed him away, refused to leave me. And I finally knew – and understood – why.

Train Heartnet loved me.

Every time I said it I thought I was going to faint. But it was the truth. He noticed me and took my hand – pulling me up to that sweet, sweet sky of warmth. I knew my infatuation with Train was beyond normal. It went farther then a crush or anything that I was use to handling. Never once had I needed to imagine a guy to chase away all my fears – just to see his face. And all those constant dreams of him in that meadow...

"The dream!" I shot up out of my comfy position on Trains lap. We were in Sven's small, blue car – Eve was up front in the passenger seat. Me and Train were in the back – he was on the other side and I had sprawled out, using his lap as my pillow.

"Rins?" he looked at me, his voice groggy and his eyes half open. I guess I wasn't the only one sleeping. But then again that's all Train did. Sleep and eat. Just like a real cat.

"The dream! How did you do that?"

"Dream?"

"Yeah! When I was in the mansion. You came to me in one of my weird dreams and you were asking all these questions like you were trying to find me. It was so real. I swear it was how you found me!"

Train glanced over at Sven who gave him a shrug from the rear-view mirror, then he looked back to me.

"It's a special technique that physics use. It's called dream walking. Where you can enter a person dream and communicate with them. But it takes a lot of energy – so the physic must be very strong in order for the connection to stay longer." he explained.

I tried to absorb this new information as quickly as I could, letting the endless questions bubble to the surface.

"There's magic like that! For that kind of thing don't you need something that belongs to the person though?" I remembered back to my investigation with Sven's vision eye. It turns out that there's different ways to use physic powers – and that was one that I heard constantly. That you needed a personal object from the individual.

"Yeah," he started to dig around on the floor of the car, pulling out a bag and then handing it to me.

Curiously I peeked inside and gasped. It was my blue dress from the Dino hunt! Only unlike what I had first imagined it looking – ragged and torn and dirty – it was bright and clean, looking just like new. Not a single tear !

I looked up at him, then back down to the dress. How did he have this? I thought they thrown it out after I was admitted into the hospital not to mention it's clean condition...

"Why do you have this?"

Train shrugged,"I knew you liked it so I got it fixed for you".

"Train, that's really -"

"Stupid, yeah I know. Let me go back to sleep," he flipped his head around and leaned it against the glass crossing his arms and closing his eyes. His cheeks were turning a bright shade of pink.

I muffled a giggle. Seeing Train – the one people feared and called Unlucky black cat – all shy was the cutest thing ever. I leaned back down, my head snuggled on his lap again, reaching up I grabbed one of his hands, twined through my own and placed it on my stomach.

Then sleep evaded me...

* * *

I didn't have much of a dream. To be honest it was one of my fantasy's. I was on a hot summer beach in a strappy, polka dot bikini lying on a towel on the sand. And Train was there – his muscular body exposed from the waist up. He was rubbing suntan lotion on my back, smoldering me in hot sensations.

Then I was suddenly woken up by getting my head bashed on the wall. I was in Sven's arms – bridal style – and he looked as if he was struggling with the door.

"Sven! What the hell? Can you be bit more gentle with the merchandise!"

"Sorry Rinslet," he gave me his perfect gentlemen smile – the one that's hard to stay mad at.

I grumbled a reply, to tired to really get into any argument or fuss. Until a thought hit me. Shouldn't I be in Trains arms?

"Where's Train?"

Then there was silence. A terrible silence that screamed answers to me over and over again. The fucking walls must be talking – because I can hear them.

_Train went after Creed..._

Eerily they made me cringe – shivers running up and down my spine. I didn't want to hear this. The tears stung at my eyes – my all refusing body rejecting their presence. It was about Saya again. It's always about her. That dark haired beauty – her bubbling personality captivating. Trains first love – which he denies to the fullest. Of course I wouldn't have been his first. And this proved that. Train was seeking revenge for Saya by killing her killer, Creed. Countless times I remember him vowing that he didn't care whether he died or not – he was going to kill Creed, even if it killed him. He was going to risk his life for his love – and finally let her be in peace. And then after he closes his eyes, he'll forget about me and could finally be with Saya up in that beautiful space of nothingness – letting that blanket of protection wrap around them for eternity...

"Why?" I sobbed – the tears to much to hold in my weakened state.

Sven started moving again, walking into the grand room – the ones I preferred – and up to the couch, placing my trembling body down on it. I grasped at his white suit, in need to something to help close the gaping hole in my chest. The wound where that bullet shot through felt as if it was being ripped open. He knelt down in front of me, pulling of his hat and wrapping an arm around me.

"Why?"

I never got any answers, just reassuring pats on the back. Mentally I materialized a Train in front of me – his bronze hair ruffled around his head and his gold eyes looking down at me, gently but firm. The tears poured down harder. Seeing Train standing there reminded me of reality. That right now Train wasn't there. He was off on a lead about Creed. He was off to make Saya happy.

"Why?"

That seemed to be the only words I was now capable of. The only words my voice allowed to seep though my sore throat. I clenched onto Sven's clothing harder, biting down on my lip so my sobs wouldn't tear through. All I wanted was Train to be here. I wanted him to finally be with me, and after all the revelations I thought he wanted to be here with me too.

In so many ways I wanted to be his sun. A bright, warm sun in his dark world. A light for his shattered soul. But that was just another dream of mine. Another state of reality on that place where nothingness was a protection. In this reality, Train already had a sun. Her name was Saya. And no one could replace her in his world. His sun was lost, and never again would he want to go through with that pain again. The pain of being in love.

I looked up at that Train still standing there perfectly, nothing altered. His smile ripping into my soul. Ripping into my own world. A world where Train is my sun, my warmth. He was that everyday brightness and light – reassuring me that everything was right in the world. I loved him so much – everything yearned for him. But as always he always pulled away, he always had another higher priority on his mind. And as always my world was covered with clouds because of it.

Why couldn't he see that Saya was dead, but I was right in front of him. Living. Loving. And waiting.

* * *

I cried myself to sleep, my mind running blank – everything I wanted to get out was already out in the most simplest of words too.

_Why._

I woke up in the morning on a big, comfy bed. My eyes felt puffy and sore. I looked like shit. I felt like shit. There was nothing that could change that – well almost nothing.

I dropped back down into those pillows that seemed to call out to me. As crazy as it sounded it was true. Everything seemed to call out to me now a days.

My door was partially open and it was fairly quiet. Except for the voice. It was Sven's voice and he was yelling at someone. Almost sounding as if he was begging someone...

"...You moron, get your ass back here! Can't you see what your doing?" he yelled. I didn't need to be told that he was probably on the phone with Train.

There was a pause, probably a reply from the other line.

"What the hell kind of excuse is that? If she means anything to you, you'll come back to her!"

I felt that stupid stare of disbelief claw it's way onto my face. They were talking about me! He was trying to get Train to come back. For me.

"Train, please. Please for once listen to me. She needs you".

I could almost imagine the reply that velvety voice responded with.

_So does Saya._

And with Sven's outburst, my prediction was right on target.

"Saya's dead Train! Why can't you see that the people in front of you are the ones that need you! Some of us more then anything!"

I gulped back that urge to cry out.

"Why do you always have to do this to us Train? We're partners for God sakes! Let us help you!"

I closed my eyes and turned on my side, wishing the door would close. I didn't want to hear anymore. The pain started to build up in my stomach again. It was quite funny ironically. The same place that feels as if butterflies could lift me up and let me soar through the air, was the same spot pain could render me weak in pain. And it was all caused by the same person.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes snapped open to see Eve sitting in front of me. She was in her normal black dress, her hair tied up hanging down the length of her small back.

"Eve, what are you doing in here?" I propped myself up on my elbow, wiping my eyes from any stray tears.

She pointed to the small light table with a tray of stacked waffles, eggs and bacon "I wanted to make sure you ate something".

"Thanks Eve".

"Train does care," the mention of his name shot through me.

"He...What?"

"Train really cares for you in a loving way," Eve was looking at me, her eyes soft and knowing beyond her years.

"Eve?"

"Do you love him?"

My stomach pinged. I had said it in my head earlier, but the words refused to leave my lips now. In a way I wanted to deny it. As if nothing happened, as if nothing was going to happen. But it has, and it was. As much as I wanted to deny it at first, it was true. I only denied it because of how much I lost due to love. How much I was hurt due to love. I denied it because of how much suffering I had to survive due to love. And I thought that with Train it would change. I thought that everything would be fixed and alright again – as if my nightmares finally ended for real.

But I was wrong.

My whole theory was wrong. Love is love. Love is hurt and love is pain. That's the way it always has been. And that's the way it will always be. Nothing would change that. No one would change that.

"No," I said barely coming out in a whisper.

"Your lying".

"Eve I -"

"You love him because you care about him. And he loves you because he cares about you," she sounded so knowledgeable – I found that hole in my chest slowly being torn open wider. Everything started to get smaller around me. And then he was there again. His perfect form standing at the end of my bed, his face pulled downward in a sad frown. I started to feel like I needed air and desperately needed it. My breaths came out fast, gasping for oxygen to flow into my system again. Only it didn't.

"Please -"

The room shrunk and spun at the same time. Everything turning disorientated. The bright light spinning around me hypnotically. Eve's voice swirling around my ears.

"Rinslet!"

Just like that the light went out. My world blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a small room. Somehow my body knew where to go and I walked over to the doorway that looked strangely familiar..

"Rinslet". I didn't need to look to know who the voice belonged to. My soul recognized that voice anywhere.

"What is this?"

"You don't remember?" As Train said that, instantly a pair of translucent figures formed in front of us. It was me and Train ! I was wearing those ragged shorts and shirt that I had cut up before I left them.

I watched as Train pulled me close to his body. Watching as we kissed...

"What do you want Train?" I was getting frustrated. Replaying events from the past wasn't going to answer my questions.

"Rins," he stepped closer and pulled me into his arms. Ah – how I missed these moments of affection from Train. The very rare moments that he let his stone cold or bubbly, oblivious facade slip.

"How are you doing this? Where are you Train?"

"Miss me?" he joked, I pushed myself away from him.

"Of course I do you moron! Train I -" I stopped myself. Crap I almost ruined everything.

"What?"

"Answer me Train – how are you doing this?" I gestured around. What article of clothing did he have this time? "Where are you?"

I seen him shake his head back and forth, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"I didn't do this Rinslet".

"What do you mean you didn't do this? Train where are you?" He cocked his head to the side, a small smile dancing on his features.

"I'm not where I need to be. That's for sure".

I put my hands on my hips, "yeah? And where do you need to be?"

I didn't see him move, but next thing I knew he was in front of me. His mouth inches away from mine. My breath started pick up pace as did my heart. My body remembering what his kiss did to me last time. Remembering how sweet and passionate it was...

"With you," then he leaned down and silenced every come back I had. Dream or none dream, it felt as beautiful as it did the first time. Only he pulled away, and smiled that charming grin of his.

"I'll come back Rinslet. I promise," he kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to his body.

"I love you Rinslet"...

Slowly, my world started to come back into view. Sven and Eve were over me with concerned, worried looks. I was outside and the sky was bright blue. I sat up and looked around taking in my surroundings. We were on a deck – probably the hotels – with a white railing decorating the edge. A small table with four white chairs were scattered around.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. A little groggy.."

Sven checked me, ensuring everything really was fine. He poked around at the back of my head and the bullet wounds, then checked my temperature.

"What happened Rinslet?" He asked after it was confirmed that I really was only groggy from waking up.

Scenes from my dream came back to me. Trains words swirling in my head.

"_I didn't do this Rinslet"._

"I dream walked into Trains dreams!" Both Sven and Eve gave me concerned looks and I replayed the conversation to them.

"He said you did it?" Sven sat back in his chair tugging at his hat.

"Not really, but he didn't say anything else about it..." I blushed remembering our kiss.

"Interesting".

"What?"

"Well some people do have the natural ability to dream walk. But it takes a strong connection with the other individual to be able to summon them into your dream with nothing that belonged to them," he explained.

"Strong connection?"

"Yeah. Like friendship or love for instance".

I blushed at the word "love really -"

Then my sight focused out, I started getting glimpses of Train. He was bloody and on the floor, a man – Creed I bet – stood over him holding a hilt with no sword. So I thought. There was blood trailing down thin air, an invisible blade! Then he slashed at Train again, his blood flowing freshly around him from the new wound...

My screams rung through the air, echoing Train's own screams as, far away, pain shot through him.

**Authors statements:**

Things are going a bit longer then I thought! I was going to tie up everything in this chapter but then I guess I got de railed. Next weeks chapter will be the FINAL FINAL chapter !

I hope I cleared up any confusion about Rinslets first hesitation to falling in love with Train. Keep reveiwing ! Thank you all so much !

Cassie.


	7. Passing Time

The visions hardly lasted for a minute, but it felt like hours ticked through my body. Train was in a large room – the floor marbled and tiled – with large pillars supporting the roof. Looking a lot like the inside of a castle. A grand piano was in the far corner of the room and a uncovered statue of Train stood near the middle. In any way this would have looked normal – except Train was on the floor with a sword stabbed in him. His blood pooling around him.

More flashes trembled through me. This time I could see the outside. It was a castle surrounded by evergreens and ocean. A small town was a little more then 200 miles away from it...

Then I was back in my own head. I gripped Sven's collar pulling him close to me.

"Where is Creed?" I hardly recognized my own voice.

He looked startled at first, but then he calmed down. I knew he went to that sweeper organization and got the information he needed to go after Creed.

"Rinslet what -"

"Trains fighting Creed ! He's going to -" Sven didn't let me finish. He grabbed my wrist and we raced out of the hotel and jumped into his car. The ride to that small port didn't take long. I didn't know we were so close to it.

I sat through the ride in silence. The scene playing over and over again in my head. Train lying on the floor, hurt and determined and Creed stood over him, his eyes shining the same color as Trains blood...

Sven tapped my bare leg with something cold and metallic. It was s small hand gun. The one I usually carried around. I took it from him with a smile across my face. A strange feeling overwhelmed me when I loaded the gun. Something that made me shiver with fear and jump for joy. A feeling that I haven't been able to enjoy for a very long time. After all the times Train saved me. Helped me. After everything it was time for me to pay him back. Ironic really. A thief paying back a dept.

"Where is he?"

"In a castle in the middle of an island," I pointed towards the docks near a small shore and beach with rocks and a cave going into the earth."We can get there from that dock".

The air instantly feel heavy. We didn't need anyone to state the obvious.

_Where would we get the boat?_

I looked around the town. It wasn't that big. But it wasn't that small either. Walking around and asking to use a boat would take too long and right now time was a matter of life.

Then a second thought hit me. I was the great thief Rinslet Walker. Sure I've been out for a couple months because of injuries, but I was a long way from giving up my special tactics. One of which was hot-wiring auto-mobiles.

We needed a fast, reliable boat. Nothing flashy, but something that had mileage. Sven parked on the beach, behind a few large rocks and we were on the dock checking out our options. The fastest machine there was a bigger, leaner boat that went 250 km/h. Which was good enough for us.

"Sven, Eve this one's good! Get on!" I yelled out the small window and they were in there in seconds.

Being out of business messed with a lot of my skill but after a few minutes that boat roared to life and we headed south. Not that I was sure weather or not to go south. But that seemed like the best option at this point and time.

Two things I liked about that boat was that it had a built in GPS. I guess heading south was in the opposite direction of the island, which wasted a lot of our time. When I was able to log into the device it showed us a route to get there. Within minutes we seen that green forest on the horizon. And that it was insanely fast. We were there in an hour at the most.

Sven parked us on the beach. Shit, I was under the impression this was a small island. This might be harder then I thought...

"Get down!" Sven yelled and I immediately followed his instructions.

Out of no where a net came flying at us. Sven started moving towards the bushes and trees on the edge of the forest.

"We need to get out of the open".

"Damnit this whole place must be rigged with traps," I said out loud standing up and glancing around.

"Eve, can you see how far away the castle is?"

Little Eve nodded and white wings sprouted from her back. With a single flap she was up in the air and above the trees.

"300 meters that way," she pointed straight ahead as she floated back down to the ground.

"Good that's not too far -"

"Sven!"

This time Eve screamed. Behind us was a large mutated animal. Nanotechnology mixed with animals. The sickest of the sick. I remember seeing a whole lab with these kind of animals down in Tornaos basement.

The thing moved fast, instantly it was in front of us and swung it's large arm at Sven who just barley dodged. A swift kick under the things feet brought him to the ground and Sven was on top of him. The monster just didn't stay down, it shoved Sven off and swung out again, hitting him and sending him to the ground.

"Sven!" This time it was my voice that screamed. I pointed the gun out towards the animal – aiming for it's chest then I fired. Only the bullet didn't go through. His skin was like armor. I stumbled a step back as it turned around, it's deadly eyes staring straight at me.

"Shit," I cussed and the monster took off, souring in the air heading towards me. I turned around to run but I felt his arm hit my back, and I feel to the ground. My eyes glued themselves shut and I used my arms to protect my head.

Then I heard a gun shot.

The thing toppled over me and I heard another gun shot. The monster lay beside me dead.

"Trai-"

"Kevin?"

Eve said his name first. He must have been with the sweeper alliance. He was a younger looking guy, brown spiky hair and matching deep dark eyes. He was wearing a very wide grin as he reloaded his gun.

"You gotta aim for their knees," he said jumping down from a low tree branch "hey I know you, you were with that chornos number guy. Where is he?"

"In the castle, do you know how to get there?" I said pushing myself up. There was urgency in my voice. Urgency to save Train and bring him back to me. An urgency that would never go away until I did this one final thing.

"Uh yeah I can get your guys there, but -"

"Good!"

"But what?" Sven asked, obviously not as enthusiastic about this mission like I was.

"Well there's those things all along the castle walls and the town, not to mention the Apostle of the Stars".

Just then all eyes were on me. I knew the options that we were weighting here. Either go in blind and fight our way through with the possibility of risking our lives, or leave Train. The second was not an option I was willing to take.

"Train would do it for anyone of us. We have to pay him back. We have to save him!" I wasn't just speaking for me because I loved him. I was speaking for everyone because he was our partner. Our friend.

"That is something we all agree on," Sven smiled and he turned back to Kevin and gave him a nod. Kevin smiled too and then he started running into the woods beckoning for us to follow.

"Alright, castle entrance is this way".

No one said this was going to be easy. And it most defiantly was not. We had run into the occasional monster in the woods, but along the town there were so many! At least a thousand. There was no way in hell we were going to be able to make it through.

"We can't fight all those things," I said in between breaths.

"Rinslet we have too," Kevin said, wiping the sweat from his brow. Then he touched his belt and frowned. Just like me, he was running low on ammo.

"We don't have enough bullets to get us through!" I kept my voice as quite as I could, but they were asking for the impossible.

"We just need a distraction," Kevin smiled. A smile that had mischievous written all over it.

"Yeah? And what's that hot pants?"

"Well if me and Sven can get them out of the way from the entrance, you two can make it out. And if push comes to shove Eve can manifest her wings and fly you two out".

"What about you two?"

"Oh we'll be fine, just run into the bushes and then hide. We'll give them the 'ol slip and then come in right after you girls," Sven answered – he was totally on board with this plan.

I hesitated for a moment and looked at Eve for guidance. She nodded and I sighed.

"Fine, but if you two get stuck we're coming right back out!"

"Oka -"

"No! Rinslet you have to keep going!" Sven was looking at me, his eyes intense.

"The more time we waste, the more likely Train is dead. Don't wait for us. You two get in there and help Train. That's the reason we came here".

"But Sven -"

"No, you do what I tell you to do. Train comes first right now. Idiot or not, he's our friend. He may have gotten himself into this mess and it's up to us to get him out. It's the least we can do for him".

I felt an argument coming on my lips but then Kevin and Sven bolted towards the town.

"Remember the plan!" Kevin yelled back at us.

"Damnit!" I kicked the ground. I hated when he did this. If he thought Train was bad for going in alone, he was the worst.

"Rinslet, it's working," Eve pointed towards the castle entrance, now no longer guarded by the monsters.

"Alright, lets go".

Amazingly enough, the plan worked. We made it in side and that was a lot safer then out there any day. Both of us ran up the stairs and came to a long hallway with many doors. He could be behind any of them !

As we began to run again Eve grunted and then fell to the floor clutching her head.

"Na-"

"Eve!" I dropped down next to her, protectively wrapping my arms around her.

She screamed and her body tensed.

"Eve! Whats wrong?"

"Nan..Nano..Technology," She chocked out.

"Nano tech? What?" How could Nano Tech be doing this to her?

"C-Creed," She pointed towards the hall towards the last room.

I lifted her up and brought her back down stairs. Her screaming and shaking stopped when we were back outside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said with her head down.

"Eve what happened?"

"It was Creed. He has Nanotechnology radiating off him. It's so strong," she rubbed her temples.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I can't go up there." Ah, shit.

"Eve, I can't do this on my -"

She touched my arm and looked up into my eyes Those red eyes bore into mine and they were begging.

"You have to save Train!"

"Not by myself!"

It didn't sound all that bad. I mean I wanted to save him, but I thought I would have help from the people I trusted. Not go in alone.

"I can't save him by myself!"

"You have to try," her voice was so strong and had so much faith in me. It almost made me cry. Almost.

I took a deep breath and turned towards the castle.

"The far room on the right?"

"Yes."

"He better not be dead," I took of running back into the castle.

I didn't rush into the room and knock over the door like FBI in movies because they had backup. I was on my own. I cautiously stepped towards it, keeping my foot steps as quit as I could until I reached the door. It was a little ways open and I peeked inside. This was definably the room. I could see the grand piano and the sculptor, only now it was blown to pieces around the room.

I slowly entered and scanned the room. I didn't see him. But I did see Sephiria Arks. She was Chronoes, number 1.

"Wheres Train?"

I would have ran over to help her, but my mind was preoccupied. And she could take care of herself.

She pointed outside and I ran towards the balcony. I scanned around and found Train, beaten up and bloody pressed into the wall. Then I saw Creed, lying on the ground and clutching his side.

"Train!" I ran over to him and fell to his side.

"Saya?"

"No, damnit Train! Rinslet! It's me! Rinslet!" He was looking beyond me into the air, his gaze all hazy.

"Saya," he breathed and then smiled.

"No Train! Rinslet! I'm right here!" I grabbed his face and tried to get him to focus on me.

"I'm glad. I got to see you one last time," he closed his eyes.

"Train! Damnit all, Train! It's me! Rinslet! Please Train!" I begged and held him close to me.

"It's no use. He's under that witches spell," I heard Creed from the other side. He was looking at us, his eyes blank and blood oozing out around him.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled back at him. I had half a mind to walk over to him and start kicking him to death because of all the trouble he caused.

Then everyone came onto the balcony at once. First it was Echidna Para-whatever. I never really watched any of her movies, but she was a big time star, then Eve came up and she was with Sven. Kevin was no where in sight.

"Rinslet." The voice took me off guard. I looked down and saw Train staring up at me, his eyes soft yet fierce.

"God Train, you stupid moron." I didn't know I was crying, he lifted a hand and wiped the escaping tears from my face.

"I can finally do it," he mused to himself looking away from me.

"Do what?"

He looked back and smiled that warm smile before looking away again, "I can finally forget about Saya."

Everything other then mine and Trains conversation was a blur to me. Weeks passed by and we were staying in another fancy hotel. All I really remember is that Train let Creed go off and be a free man – but the Nano tech was taken from his body with the help of Eve.

"I gotta go buy some more cigarettes," Sven complained standing up and grabbing his hat. We had all been sitting in the living room and eating while watching T.V.

"Can I come! I want to buy a new book!" Eve jumped up after him.

"Yeah, can you grab some more milk too!" Train yelled at them but the door had already been closed shut. He groaned and then went back to his Ramon soup.

To be honest, Train and me never really talked or did anything after that day weeks ago. And I had so much I needed to tell him and so much I wanted him to know. But I couldn't bring myself to say any of it. Instead I slurped my Ramon down.

"I wonder if they'll get me that milk," Train pondered out load.

Then the thermometer broke.

"Is that all you care about?"

"Wha -"

"After everything that's happened that's all you care about! We haven't even gotten a chance to really talk about anything but your here worrying about milk! Fuck Train, why can't you -" in an instant his lips were moving against mine. I responded quickly wrapping myself around him and forgetting about all my anger.

The kiss was deep and passionate. I missed how his lips felt so warm against mine, and how our bodies felt so right pressed next to each other. He pushed me back against the couch and then pinned my arms down. Then he pulled away.

"Now start from the beginning," he said looking down at me with those fierce eyes.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act as if you don't know!"

"Rins, I don't know!"

"You know what I want to know," I challenged him. He knew this topic oh so well. Saya.

"Saya was a good friend," he said slowly.

"Was she really? Such a good friend that you leave all of us and risk your life for?"

"I did that for you didn't I? I didn't hear you complaining!" he shot back, using his 'hero' moments as blackmail.

"This is different Train! You loved her didn't you!"

This time he took a long time to answer. He put his head down, the fringes of his long bangs covering his eyes.

"I didn't know what it was. Love. Friendship. But she was special to me. Because of her I'm who I am now. Because of her I can understand what this feeling is."

"What?"

He didn't answer. He just looked down at me, his eyes so warm and gentle. They said everything he didn't have too.

"I-I'm sorry," I blurted.

"Don't worry about it. I'd get pretty upset if I were you too," he smiled

"I know, but -oh God I feel horrible! I'm so sorry Train." I really did feel horrible. It never occurred to me that because of Saya Train was the man he was today. The man that I loved. Even though he still loved her, she was gone. And now he finally accepted that. Actually – I think he accepted that along time ago. I was just stupid and never saw it.

His only reason to go after Creed was to really put her soul to peace. She had died tragically because of him and he felt horrible for it. So he had to pay her back somehow. And that's how he did it. By keeping Creed alive as a man. Saya would have been proud of him. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could see her smiling – she was proud of him.

He shut me up by pressing his lips back to mine, and I didn't hold back. My whole body ached for Train and I could feel the urgency roll of it. I pulled on his shirt, Train didn't need any another indication of what I wanted. His hands slid up my hips and around my waist, his other hand around my calves and then he hoisted me up without breaking the kiss. He walked me over to the large bedroom and sat me down on the bed.

I took Trains shirt off and then he repaid the favor and took mine off. I pulled us closer together and he cleverly undid my bra with one hand. Then his lips were back on mine. Yeah I knew what we were going to get ourselves into. And honestly I was a little bit scared. Nervous is more the word. It wasn't like I hadn't – and I know Train must have had some practice in this area too – but this was different. I felt the mind boggling power over whelm me. The only one that people must call love.

Train got my pants off faster then I could get his off. I was completely naked pressed up against him, he still had on his boxers. I let my hands explore his body before I finally removed them. That was it. We really were going to do the deed. Not that I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I loved him so much. I wanted him to be with me. I wanted him to touch every part of me. To have every part of me. And I knew he wanted the same. My blood started to boil and thunder in my ears, Trains lips left mine and kissed along my neck and collar bone. I arched into him, his body hot and folded into mine perfectly. He pressed our bodies closer, and he brought his mouth back up to my lips. Our hips touched and that hot sensation flooded me...

"Oh shit," I said a bit muffled since his mouth was on mine. I wriggled under him and sat up, inching farther away from him.

"What? Not into it?"

"We need protection first," I was feeling responsible today.

Train's face went blank for a second and then he recollected himself, grinning.

"Only you would think about that at a time like this."

Better before then _after_ the deed was done. Then that would cause a lot of problems.

"I'm only trying to be responsible! So do you have any condoms?"

I didn't want to be a mother yet. I was still young and crazy. No way was I about to give up my life to look after a child. Well at least not yet.

Train ran a hand through his hair, "yeah in Sven's car."

I tried to muffle a groan. But I couldn't. I really really wanted this. And I knew he did too. But I also didn't want to have a child in my life just yet. I knew a lot of teenage moms. They had to give up everything to be a good mother. That's not the life I wanted just yet.

"You can't say you don't want this," he leaned back down into me and nibbled on a soft spot behind my ear. I let out a yelp and then a moan. At first when his teeth touched my skin it came as a shock, then it began to feel very, very good. It felt like my whole body had gone numb...

"What are the possibilities that anything bad will happen huh?" Since when did he become a doctor? Trains lips didn't leave my skin.

"Train -" he bite down harder and I yelped again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me, digging my nails into his skin. My eyes began to shut and just before they did I saw Sven's form in the doorway...

"Sven!" I yelled and I felt train flinch. He looked over his shoulder.

Sven was standing there in his suit very business like, his face was bright red. It wasn't like he hadn't seen me naked before. He walked in on me once and then 'surprised me' at my hotel when I was getting out of the shower. But I'm pretty sure he was in shock. He was just standing there like an idiot.

"Sven?" Trains husky voice lingered in the room. Sven responded by blinking – better then nothing.

"Do you think you can get my condoms under the seat in your car?" I blushed and hid myself with Trains shoulder. He was totally serious! Oh God I just wanted to kill myself right then and there. But then I saw his smirk and a thought passed through me. He was having as much fun as he could with this moment – even if it meant embarrassing me and Sven to death.

Sven turned about ten shades redder and his brows pulled together. Then he went off.

"Ah! Don't ask me something like that Train. It's sick and wrong. I shouldn't have to be your errand boy in this kind of situation!"

"It's your car. I didn't want to be rude!" Train's grin was wider and his eyes were lit up. Sven looked away and covered his eyes.

"You know what Train, if you have to be rude when it comes to this, then go ahead."

Then I seen Eve's blonde head pop into the room.

"What -"

"No!" Sven pulled her back and slammed the door shut.

Even Train chuckled at that. Then he turned back to me. He played with my hands and then he lightly traced a finger over my body, then the lines on my face.

"I love you Rinslet," he smiled and cupped my face.

My body responded and I pulled his lips back to mine. It was a hot, steamy kiss that little kids shouldn't watch – hell no one should have to be able to see. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his.

"I love you too, Train Heartnet, my Black Cat."

**Authors Statement:**

Well thats it! yeah I know totally crappy ending. But I just had to do it!

I hope you enjoyed reading this series ! And don't forget to look forward to my big project with Train and Rinslet!

When I mean big project I mean BIG! I'm actually hand writting chapters and editing them on paper, then I put them on the computer and edit them by computer. All in all the time line for my first chapter was one month...

But the first chapter is done and complete, only it's on my other computer. So it will be out next week! Please, please read !

Reveiws for this story are nice too!

Cassie


End file.
